Ryūko Matoi
|-|Ryuko= |-|Life Fiber Synchronize= |-|True Life Fiber Synchronize= |-|Senjin= |-|Shippu= |-|Berserk= ] |-|Junketsu= |-|Senjin Shippu= |-|Kisaragi= Summary Ryūko Matoi (纏 流子 Matoi Ryūko) is the teenage main hero of Trigger Studios' 2013 anime, Kill la Kill. Six months before the beginning of the series, her father was murdered in front of her by a mysterious figure. Since then she has dedicated her life to a quest for vengeance against the killer. These travels lead her to Honnōji Academy, a hellish school where its absurdly powerful student council rules with an iron fist. Thinking that their president Satsuki Kiryūin may know who killed her father, she has many intense battles against her and the rest of the student council. But perhaps they are more on her side than she thinks. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | 7-C | At least 7-A, likely higher '''| '''High 6-A | 6-B Name: Ryūko Matoi Origin: Kill la Kill Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Life Fiber Infused Human, Honnōji Academy Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Swordswoman, Reactive Evolution, Cloth Manipulation, Shapeshifting (With Senketsu only), Flight, Sound Redirection, Afterimage Creation, Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Type 3), Berserk Mode when she turns extremely angry (Though this form has more disadvantages than advantages), Willpower Manipulation (Can create shockwaves with her willpower alone), Life Fiber Absorption, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation and Morality Manipulation (Resisted Ragyo's Mental Refitting on multiple occasions), Gains significant boosts to her Attack Potency and Durability the closer she is to dying, Can generate high speed air slashes, Can survive the vacuum of space, Can run up platforms at 90 degree angles or upside down, Mind Control via absorbing Ragyo's Absolute Domination (This ability only works on Life Fibers however) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Capable of punching men 3 times her size into the ceiling with ease. Much stronger than Mako. Effortlessly swatted away numerous 1-Stars at once as if they were bugs, each of which have strength far greater than a peak human's. Instantly defeated over a dozen 1-Stars just by jumping around them without any difficulty) | Town level (She made massive craters fighting Satsuki and could fight against the MKI Elite Four. Far more powerful than Mako with the Fight Club Uniform) | At least''' Mountain level', likely' higher (Stalemated Satsuki.) | '''Multi-Continent level (Destroyed the Life Fibers surrounding the earth) | Country level (Destroyed S.S. Naked Sun, which penetrated and severely damaged Primordial Life Fiber, to the point of almost killing it.) Speed: At least Superhuman (Effortlessly outpaced multiple people able to perform many complex maneuvers in just a couple of seconds. Much swifter than the superhumanly fast 1-Stars), likely Supersonic+ (Should be faster than or at least comparable to Base Mako) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 4500+) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Eventually was able to fight against Nui Harime, who could casually speedblitz her previous form) | At least '''Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (Far faster than Base Ragyo, who could casually outpace her previous form along with someone of equal speed with her eyes closed) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Outpaced Rei Hououmaru) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can spin people around in the air over a dozen times with no effort at all, and wield them like a bow staff) | Class K (Stronger than Mako) | Class M+ '''(Physically grappled against Satsuki) | At least '''Class T (Is far stronger than her EoS form) | Class T (Lifted her City sized Scissor Blade's Final Address Decommission Mode) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class | Town Class | At least Mountain Class, likely''' higher | '''Multi-Continent Class | Country Class Durability: Small Building level (Withstood a major beating from Takaharu, with one of his hits sending her in the air and causing tens of superhuman 1-Stars to fly around several meters in various directions around upon impact) |''' Town level''' (Took a barrage of attacks from Mako with the Fight Club Uniform with no serious injury Can fight against MK1 Elite 4) | At least''' Mountain level', likely '''higher' (Tanked the destruction of Honnouji point blank and grew much stronger since) | Multi-Continent level (Withstood numerous attacks from bloodlusted Ragyo with second form Shinra Koketsu), regeneration and boosts in durability when she gets closer to death makes her hard to kill | Country level '(Got hit many times by Clone Satsuki without any damage) 'Stamina: Very high (Exceptionally strong-spirited, being able to create shock waves from her will alone and never gives in to pain, no matter how much it hurts. And can fight even with losing several gallons of blood) Range: Extended Melee Range with Scissor Blade | Extended Melee Range, Hundreds of meters with air slashes | Same as previous | Extended Melee Range, Over a thousand kilometers with shockwaves, Planetary with Absolute Domination (Only works with Life Fibers however) | Dozens of kilometers with her giant Scissor Blades Standard Equipment: Her Kamui, Senketsu and the Scissor Blade/Rending Scissors Intelligence: Although she is brash, hot-blooded, and hard-headed, Ryūko possesses years of experience fighting foes of all kinds in both hand-to-hand combat and with her Scissor Blades. She is ingenious in battle, frequently using her opponent's weaknesses and specialties against them and even cutting herself in half in order to exploit her innate ability to become stronger as she approaches death. However, she is fiercely independent and often chooses to rely on her instincts rather than logic, recklessly charging in to defeat her opponent as soon as possible rather than study them first. Weaknesses: She becomes more vulnerable to damage should her opponent manage to cut Senketsu's Banshi threads. If any part of her body is cut from both sides simultaneously (i.e. with a scissor) she cannot regenerate. (Every Life Fiber thread still needs to be precisely cut however. Such as when she got deliberately cut in half from both sides, but was still able to regenerate as the slice wasn't precise enough to make the weakness kick in) This downside is not present at all in her Kisaragi form though, as she was stabbed from both sides thousands of times in the same area yet instantly regenerated from it. Ryuko can also be rather reckless and hot-headed. (Although this mindset has helped her some times such as her fight with Omiko, it's drastically held her back in others.) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Scissor Blade (片太刀鋏 Katatachi Basami): As the name implies, The Scissor Blade is a sword resembling a giant half of a scissor. Ryūko's signature weapon is one half of a giant pair of scissors, which she wields as a one-handed, single-edged longsword. It is one of only two known weapons in existence capable of cutting Life Fibers. * Decapitation Mode: The scissor blade's length, range and strength become significantly increased. ** Fiber Lost (繊維喪失 Sen'i Sōshitsu): 'A forward sword thrust that allows Ryūko to absorb one's Life Fibers. * '''Rending Scissors (断ち斬りバサミ Tachikiri Basami): ' When the Scissor Blades are used together, they are able to sever Life Fibers as well as prevent their regeneration, as shown by Nui's loss of her eye and arms (done by Isshin/Sōichirō and Ryūko respectively). In this form, they retain their ability to extend their blades, forming a pincer-like weapon called "Dual Decapitation Mode." Even though the Rending Scissors need to be used together to activate this effect, they do not need to be combined together to use this effect, meaning that it can have the same effect even when it is divided into two halves. ** '''Final Address Mode: '''One of the Scissor Blade's final transformations, which grows to a massive size twice as large as the multi-city block sized S.S. Naked Sun) *** '''Decommission Mode: An even larger form that becomes so huge it completely dwarfs Honnouji Academy and S.S. Naked Sun. Senketsu.png|Senketsu D3701dbe08659aa776472be00a76fc7b.jpg|Ryuko Wearing Senketsu tumblr_n3kfilSNM41s1mkj9o1_500.gif|Ryuko growing spikes using Senketsu Senjin tumblr_mxdjwn3W9g1skthduo1_500.gif|Ryuko learning how to fly with Senketsu Shippu 139312_orig.gif|Ryuko fighting in her ultimate form, Senketsu Kisaragi Kamui Senketsu: Life Fibers Synchronize - Senketsu is a Kamui (clothing made entirely out of Life Fibers) that Isshin Matoi created specifically for his daughter. This was achieved by infusing him with Ryūko's DNA. When discovered by Ryūko, the two become extremely close allies. Senketsu can draw more power towards himself and his wearer by feeding off blood. * Senketsu Senjin (鮮血閃刃 Senketsu Blade Flash): '''Senketsu protrudes various blades and claws from his body providing greater defense and useful for jabbing opponents. * '''Senketsu Shippu (鮮血疾風 Senketsu Gale): This form grants Ryūko the ability to fly. * Senketsu Mubyōshi (鮮血無拍子 Senketsu Sound Negation): '''An attack that redirects sound waves and cancels them out. * '''Beserker Mode - When Ryūko becomes especially "hot blooded", Senketsu mutates her into a giant berserker form. Despite increasing her strength, this form takes away Ryūko's conscious control of her actions and makes her almost mindless. * Senjin Shippu (鮮血刃疾風 Senketsu Blade Gale): An amalgamation of the Senketsu Senjin and Senketsu Shippu forms. With this, Ryūko is able to both fly and protrude blades/claws. * Senketsu Kisaragi (鮮血更衣 Senketsu Fashion Week): '''Senketsu's ultimate transformation, achieved through absorbing the remaining Life Fibers around. This form has all the other abilities of Ryūko's along with her stats increased to a drastically greater extent. * '''Absorption Ability: '''Upon defeating a Life Fiber user, Senketsu is able to absorb the remaining fibers in their body. * '''Evolution: Senketsu has the ability to evolve itself right in the middle of combat. Adapting his body in order to counter various, unpredictable circumstances. He has done things with it such as growing spikes from his body to protect from whips, suddenly gaining the ability to fly in order to combat flight users and learning how to redirect sound based attacks out of nowhere. * Enhanced Mobility: Through unknown means, Ryūko has repeatedly shown to be capable of defying gravity during combat. Able to run up platforms at 90 degree angles or run/stand upside down. * Power Boost: Possibly another result of Senketsu's evolution, whenever he and Ryuko are on the verge of death, they gain massive boosts to their strength and durability. Ryūko once intentionally cut herself in half in order to take advantage of this ability, allowing her and Senketsu to "reach the peak of their strength." Key: Beginning of Series Base | Life Fiber Synchronize | True Life Fiber Synchronize | Senketsu Kisaragi | End of Series Base (OVA) Others Notable Victories: Lord Boros (One Punch Man) Boros's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized and High 6-A forms were used) Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) Naruto's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized and High 6-A forms were used.) Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) Jack's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized and Life Fiber Synchronized Ryuko was used) Sheele (Akame ga Kill!) Sheele's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized and Life Fiber Synchronized Ryuko was used) Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) Erza's Profile (Note: 7-C forms were used) Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) Donkey Kong's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized and End of Series Base Ryuko was used) Notable Losses: Saber (Fate/Stay Night) Saber's Profile (Note: True Life Fiber Synchronize Ryūko and Fate Saber were used. Speed was equalized and both were bloodlusted) Dante (Devil May Cry) Dante's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized and High 6-A forms were used. Dante was only allowed to use his pistols, Rebellion and Yamato) Gardevoir (Pokémon) Gardevoir's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized and 7-C forms were used. Gardevoir couldn't Mega Evolve) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Studio Trigger Category:Kill la Kill Category:Teenagers Category:Immortals Category:Schoolgirls Category:Magical Girls Category:Bikers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Berserkers Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sound Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Sword Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Air Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Blood Users Category:Rage Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6